1. Technical Field
This invention relate to milling machine tools and, more particularly, to an angle jig for providing users with an easy and convenient means of positioning a work article accurately on a machining bed of a milling machine.
2. Prior Art
Machinists are among the most highly skilled industrial workers. Machinists use tools such as lathes, drill presses, and milling machines to produce precision metal parts. They use their knowledge of the working properties of metals and their skill with machine tools to plan and carry out the operations needed to make machined products that meet precise specifications. Increasingly, the machine tools used to produce metal parts are computer numerically controlled (CNC)—that is, they contain computer controllers that direct the machine's operations. The controller “reads” a program—a coded list of the steps necessary to perform a specific machining job—and runs the machine tool's mechanisms through the steps. The introduction of CNC machine tools has changed the nature of the work of machinists. These machines enable machinists to be more productive and to produce parts with a level of precision that is not possible with traditional machining techniques. Although CNC has automated many operations, numerous tasks must still be accomplished manually with the use of specialized equipment and jigs.
Accordingly, a need remains for an angle jig in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a device that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides an angle jig for positioning a work article accurately on a machining bed of a milling machine.